


Poetry 6: Help

by FollowMeInstead



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Anxiety - Fandom, Clique, Safe - Fandom, Self harm - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, depression - Fandom, help - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, mental illness - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Help, Josh - Freeform, Self Harm, Top - Freeform, Tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, safe, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowMeInstead/pseuds/FollowMeInstead





	

It's that kind of day

It's that kind of life

Hiding and pretending

Smiling and just

Being thankful no one is asking

 

Pick my nails

And let my brain run

Through all the situations

Ideas of how to stop

Sometimes I count

1 2 3 Silence!

 

but I can never silence my thoughts

 

Instead I discover a new layer of voice

Of consciousness and constant talking

This is my insanity

Never silent

Never free from myself

 

The spiral starts

Deeper and deeper

Glance at the razor

Tornadoing into

Expanding broader

Words like mortality

Legacy

Fear

Consciousness

Mortality

 

But that doesn't remind me of religion

Mortality means death

And death means

I don't know

 

123Silence!

 

it doesn't work

 

How could I do it

I just want to stop it

I just want to bleed

To make it feel less

To distract

Curious

 

_STOP_

 

I hear a different voice

A new voice

It's yours

You say

 

_STOP Please don't do this "We need you and we love you"_

 

This changes things

Responsibility

There's no way I could start this habit now

How could I throw away all the work you've

Put in to me

To all of us

 

I can't

I won't

I can hold on a little longer


End file.
